Alone on the Earth...
by Invader Zek
Summary: An Irken named Zek has crashlanded on Earth a year ago...but she doesn't remember the crash. She needs help badly, but whose there? And why is she so freaking tall?


I don't own Invader Zim. Jhonen Vasquez does...did I spell the name right? Yeah right-an unknown kid is really gonna steal the show-silly lawyers!  
  
  
A new girl walked up the long gray cursed walkway to Skool. At her side was a large Doberman Pinscher, dogs were not allowed at Skool! Her long-brown hair swept over her shoulders to her middle. Black jeans and a military top were what she wore.  
She didn't seem afraid about anything...just curious. "Hey...dogs aren't allowed on Skool grounds!" a girl growled. She whirled around to face her opponent. "I have specially signed documents covering this incident you maggot..." "Oh so you think you can walk all over us newkid?" the other girl sneered and pushed her. "E.T., guard!" the huge Doberman leaped and swung it's wait on the offensive girl. Growling and breathing at her neck exposing his teeth.  
All the other kids now stared in horror, what was this dog doing to that kid? How dangerous was it? "E.T., release...RELEASE!" the owner yelled. The dog hopped off and sat by its mistress. "Don't ever touch me you scum...!" With that she snapped the chain leash back on and sat on the steps.  
"Can I pet your dog?" Dib asked. "Sure if you want an arm amputation-be my guest." Shocked Dib said, "You trained your dog to do that?" The girl said, "Well, only in extreme conditions. He's sort of a body guard...not that I really need one in minor conditions..." "Then why did you order him to jump on that girl?!?" he asked. "So everybody got the point. Yes. Most people pet this creature. But he takes a certain disliking to some people for reasons unknown."  
Dib walked away talking to himself as usual. "Hmm...something's not right about her...and it's a generally safe city, so why does she train it like that? I wonder..." Then as most things do happen in the middle of an outburst or shock, the Skool bell rang.   
The children piled and stampeded like wild bison. A few bullies glanced at the girl ready to say some nasty remark, but a firm growl from E.T. stopped them. Dib came along side the girl, "So what does E.T. stand for anyway?" She looked at him a moment then again started walking. "Earthen Terror." Just when their classroom door appeared.  
Mrs. Bitters did her usual -slide-like-a-phantom-then-put your-feet-down thing to the dog and girl. "This children...is a poor doomed child that will be your new classmate...Zek..." She slid to her desk and said, "Sit in your seat Zek...we will now begin our lesson on doom...doom...doo-o-o-o-o-m...doom doom doom...doom..."  
Zek sat and the dog lay at her feet. "Don't worry," a boy whispered, "it's normal for her and us..." Zek nodded. Crap...this is going to be a long day for me...Zek thought.  
Another thing the kids noticed about her. She was 2 inches taller than the tallest kid in the class. She put her feet on her desk and rolled her eyes.  
If I've died I'm in hell...Zek mentally noted. "Mrs. Bitters? What kind of crap are you teaching us?" Zek interrupted. The whole class looked at her. Mrs. Bitters stopped. She slowly turned her head to Zek and swam in the air like a snake to her desk. Now that seemingly fearless canine whimpered and hid under the desk! Mrs. Bitters hissed and said, "You poor doomed child...If only you knew..." Surprisingly enough, she just walked back to her desk and continued her doom lesson.   
Zek banged her head on the desk. Several students as well as Zim gave her a look like: We all know how you feel... Zek was dying under this...this hell. She looked at the fire alarm and picked up a heavy pen. She used unbelievable accuracy-she hit the alarm through the glass when Mrs. Bitters paused.  
The fire bell rang and Zek shot-up. "Whoops! Looks like a fire! Guess we half to leave class!" The other students stampeded out the door with Zek. Dib paused knowing it wasn't a real fire either. He stepped-up to the fire alarm, the pen still stabbed through the glass and stuck in the cracked red plastic. It was more than luck she made that shot. Yet she seemed to do it without much work.  
"Go to the fire alarm line outside with the other children." Snapped Mrs. Bitters. Dib walked out and took a look at Zek. She seemed perfectly normal on the outside...  
  
*******************************************  
  
At lunch, the kids all sat at the tables. At one table, sat Zek and her dog. Zek pushed away her food and set it down for the dog that was also hungry. The dog even gagged and pushed the tray away-and he was perfectly capable of eating gross things.  
"I don't blame you at all E.T." Zek said. "Who eats this *beep* and likes it?" She dumped her food away giving her dog a steak she stole from one of the teacher's lunchboxes.  
Dib sat in front of her. "How did you make that shot?" he asked. "What are you talking about?" Zek answered.   
"The one in the classroom."  
"Which one?"  
"The fire drill."  
"I don't know...just did, can your pathetic IQ process that?"  
"No normal person could do that!"  
"I did."  
"How?"  
"It's...uh...a talent I have..."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes, you want me to demonstrate on you with a much sharper item?"  
"Uh no. Thanks though!"  
Dib left the table bringing his tray. Zek said, "What a moron huh boy...?" Her dog gave a light woof. She patted him and laid her head on the table. She tapped her fingers listen to the drum bellowing in her head since it was on the table.  
At the lunch recess, Dib and Zim were fighting again, and Zim kicked Dib in the shins. Zek watched and her jaw dropped. Dib looked at her. "Oh...You think you could do better?" he challenged. Zek answered, "Heck Yeah!" She walked over to Dib and kicked him on the kneecap; she put her leg on his ankle and swiftly moved it. The tripped him with an already numb leg. She cached him in a headlock then flipped him over her head.  
Dib landed hard muttering a tiny moan to stunned to move. Zim stared blankly at her. Zek said still looking at Dib, "You have to do it fast though or your opponent can evade it. She walked over to Dib and slammed down with her heel on the other kneecap. She shook her head. "I almost feel sorry for you..."   
Zim walked over. "W-where did you learn to do that?!?!" Zek replied, "At...um...from...uh...um this place...and...uh...it's kinda far from here and I forgot...!" she nervously walked away. Some kids gathered around Dib. "Ouch! Who did that?" one kid said. A boy said, "A girl...the new girl...Um...Zer or something..." a girl nearby said, "No really! Who?" her best friend said, "He's right! I saw every little detail!"  
At dodge-ball, she successfully knocked out all of the kids, climbed 15-feet up the building to retrieve something someone threw from her, and used a mound of dirt to practice with her dog.   
None of the kids dared to provoke her or the dog. They only stood and watched her now and then. Zek laughed sometimes when on certain days Zim would make insulting, but funny remarks to Dib.   
One cold afternoon, it was storming outside the Skool building. Mrs. Bitters said in her own weird voice of hers, "Now class, due to harsh weather conditions, we will have to stay inside and expand our lesson time. Doom...Doom..." she continued. All the kids groaned and/our banged their heads on something. Even E.T. growled in displeasure, this canine even got sick of the doom lesson or other lessons about things like that. Though most of the kids enjoyed the one about Egyptian dead bodies and mummies.   
Zim got so peeved; he cussed in Irken under his breath. Without thinking, half-asleep, and looking at the blank board, Zek said, "Watch your language..." realizing what she had said she said again, "I mean...uh...hell I'm not much better." With that she fell dead asleep on her desk like many other children.  
Dib yawned and slumped into his chair taking no notice. Probably even Gaz was too warped of energy to play her gameslave...nah... he thought. If all the children in Mrs. Bitters's class could go home, they would go home and end up on their bed knocked out. Even GIR probably couldn't keep Zim awake.   
Soon Mrs. Bitters stopped and looked at her class, or rather, her class of limp slugs. She said, "Ugh. Finally." She took out her magazine; Born A Bitch, and began reading.  
  
  
The class got used to an unusual little ritual. One minute before the out-of-Skool-bell rang; E.T. would emit a long howl. Everybody now knew what this meant, and thus, were happy to hear the dog howl. On this dreary afternoon, the dog picked up the high pitched note that only he could hear. The noise always sounded to the dog 60 seconds before the bell rang. E.T. let out a tired howl and the now awake children happily but sluggishly stuffed their bags.  
Zek still lay sleeping on her desk. The hall noise was low because apparently, the other children in different classes felt almost just as bad. For once, the halls were sluggish and tame.  
Zim poked Zek. "Zek-wake-up. Skool is finally out." E.T. growled but Zim said, "Oh shut-up you ignorant earthen Canine." E.T. growled but the half-awake Zek laid a hand on the dog's neck, E.T. quieted. Zek lifted her head off her desk and sat-up. She blinked a few times to make sure she was still in the classroom.  
Zim said, "Uh...Zek? Skools' out..."  
"Huh? Oh yeah...sure Zim...thanks..."  
She picked up her backpack, swung it on her shoulders, and walked out of the building. She bumped into so many things and was so tired, she grabbed the dog's collar and E.T. led her home.  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
The day after the next, Zek returned to Skool. It was thankfully Friday, and every kid was talking about weekend plans, inviting other kids over, slamming their lockers, or whatever else earth children do before class.  
It was like a beehive as far as the noise and the activity go. Zek and E.T. walked in as usual. The dog had become part of their Skool society now. Sometimes people patted it, but nothing extreme. The dog liked to play Frisbee with some of the kids at recess, a game which Zek enjoyed the simpleness.  
Zek walked in, her dog padding beside her. She located her locker and did the combination. The door opened to her locker that she put up posters and paper of different planets, space, and Doberman Pinschers.  
She gathered and dropped some stuff off, and made her way to her classroom. Dib said, "Why did you skip yesterday?"  
"I was sick and I felt like it."  
"You were sick or you felt like it?  
"Pick one."  
Nothing new in her classroom had changed that she knew of. The atmosphere was the same to her. Kids at the same desk. Mrs. Bitters was getting ready to teach her lesson of Doom-go figure.   
A boy finished his morning sandwich next to her on her left. He always stuck his tongue out at her or something, but she tolerated it. What he did next she could not tolerate though she wanted to. Something in her always knew she was not to receive this gesture. He spit near her feet and threw the wrapper at her feet. Oh no...she would NOT take this!  
Right then she exploded. She whirled at him and made a hissing-growl noise-very inhuman. "You *beep*ing Son of a *beep*! You dare spit at my feet?!?! AS IF I AM SOME PATHETIC SLAVE?!?! I WILL NOT-TOLERATE-THIS-BEHAIVOR! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD BROUGHT TO ME! YOU MAGGOT *beep*ing SCUM! DO YOU HEAR ME GOSH *beep*mit! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!   
Everything went still at that moment. Nobody moved, nobody breathed. Zek was panting and staring loathingly at the boy. He was pale now, all white and trembling. Then she said in a quieter smooth voice, "Yes fear my words boy...I almost always keep them...!" Controlling herself better, she snapped to her desk her hands gripping the front of her desk.  
E.T. stared at her as if she had gone mad. Her anger was seething, how could such a sad pathetic specimen of a sick species muster such disrespect? Many humans at her other Skool she transferred from said she was a natural leader. Was she? Than why was she given such disrespect?  
At recess, she went to her locker and put a book she finished in there. It was a top locker few people could reach. Why she so freaking tall? She had always wondered. Sometimes she hated it. Ever since she was in that crash. She cringed though she remembered so little about it. Exactly one year ago, she had crashed with others on earth. It completely wiped out her memory of the crash and the other destination...what it was set for... She knew it wasn't Earth though. Now she was the only survivor. She remembered home perfectly. Just not the liftoff through the crash-landing. She doesn't know who was on board or why they were going. It was for a good reason though.  
But now how would they find her. Zek thought about this. The ship was deep in the ocean. She was lucky she missed the water. Oh how she missed her home. She missed her own people. She was considerably taller for her race too. Why was she? Things kept going in circles of questions, unable to find an answer.  
She was sure there were no other Irkens on earth. She heard Zim cussing in the native tongue, but she was half-asleep, how could she be sure? Zek walked to the door. All the kids were halfway home by now. She was still at the Skool.  
Zek stepped down the long steps down from the building. She needed help, and fast. She could sense she was in danger. The earthlings were pathetic slugs-true, but they were smart enough where she had to watch her back...  
  
So What Do You Think About This Story? Should I Continue? Any Suggestions? I Would Like Ideas For The Next Chapter...   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
